thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alkura (Zak)
ZakattackYT (Zakariyah Alayyan) is an American YouTuber who mainly showcases Minecraft and other Historical games such as Europa Universalis. He is the founder and organizer of the Valor UHC group and possibly a future SMP as well. Personal Life Zak was born February 23rd, 2003, (14 years) with a family of five, (brother and sister, mother and father). This also meant he was the middle sibling between his older brother (22) and younger sister (9). Zak states he was nearly born in New York, but his family moved just prior to his birth to his current residence in Oregon. At the age of 8, his parents split, which was one of the hardest things (but even more impactful later on in his life) than anything else. At the age of 9 he switched parents, living with his father until present day. He shared a story about how much, "yo mama," jokes actually get to him, literally getting into fights at school. This also gained him slight respect from his school athletes, who never wanted him to start playing basketball for the school (ever since age 13 he started playing for his school) Zakattack opened his current YouTube account in 2014. YouTube History Zakattack, even though he's owned a YouTube account since 2012, he made his first video on a new channel in 2014, called, "Introduction." He ended up making the video unlisted and this channel to date only has 34 subscribers. In late 2014, he started a new channel called, "ZakattackMC" or later renamed to, "Zakattack_Plays." He first posted his Team MC intro, which was a team trying to mimic Team Crafted, starting with a group of about 7 people. This group was later disbanded that year. By the start of 2015, he had reached 50 subscribers, and made an extra channel called, "Zakattack Productions," or now, "Zakattack." By late 2015 he started making videos using Bandicam, such as Skywars videos, pvp montages, and later on even MCSG and UHC. By early 2016 he stopped making videos. He then returned to the channel, "Zakattack_Productions," to make lists, top 100s, and top 10s. By the first month of 2016, his main channel had nearly 80 subscribers and his second had just over 20. These small numbers rapidly grew later in the year. In just a few months he reached 700 subscribers on his main account! His second account wasn't far behind, with just about 160. When the sub purge of 2016 happened, he lost over 200 subscribers, taking him down to 590. He then continuously lost about 1-3 subscribers a day until it drained to 516. In early 2017, he created yet another channel, called Alkura, which is traditionally Arabic. With very few videos, it was also disbanded. It mainly consisted of Zak doing challenges and quizzes, mainly on the topic basketball. By this point Zak was putting YouTube aside all together, trying to focus on his real life projects, such as school and basketball. He even quoted, "When I had a basketball hoop in front of my house, I would work hard for even 6 hours a day. I would sometimes skip lunch in the summer days. Even in the snowy days of winter 2017 I played." However by early 2017 he moved to a different house, leaving is hoop behind. At this point, he was forced to rely on a nearby gym, where he continued to practice 3 days a week for about 2-4 hours. By this point in time, he seemed to of put YouTube dead last. This wasn't 100% true, as by June 2017, he started back up his main account. Just in a months time he already earned back 60 subscribers. His second account still had top 100s, and even a new series; Alternate Future of US. On June 27th, 2017, he created a group called, "Valor UHC." To date it has 27 participants, and is a UHC group. He says he hopes he can expand it to a SMP group as well. He believes that Valor UHC is the missing key to his YouTube channel. This is what his channel has been looking for for all these years of trading channels and going inactive. He doesnt expect to do that ever again, now that he knows where his channel is leading him. By August 2nd, 2017, he posted his first Valor UHC video, along with many other players. He is continuing to post these UHC episodes. Ongoing Series(s) * Valor UHC Season 1 * Europa Universalis 4: Ottomans * Alternate Future of US Ended Series(s) * Mianite SMP * PVP Montages * Minecraft Skywars * Road to 1700 Elo on Badlion * Trash quizzes UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 1 Season 1 of Valor UHC started quite rough for Zak, as by episode 2 he was deprived of gold, and had a small supply of only 2 diamonds to work with for the remainder of the game. By episode 3 he started finding more gold, but was only enough to craft about 4 golden apples. At this point he decided to just head to the surface and try to get a lucky kill with his unenchanted armor. This worked out in his favor for a bit as he got some hits on VeeLight, and then sent a final blow once Gabe started making for a run. This marks the first kill in Valor UHC history. Not too long later in episode 4 however, Zak found Maisaa coming up the mountain, and Zak, with no place to run, had to fight him. He got a few hits and then was eliminated from the game by Maisaa. Season 2 TBA / Elimination History * Zak competed in every hosted Valor UHC. Quotes # "When I had a basketball hoop in front of my house, I would work hard for even 6 hours a day. I would sometimes skip lunch in the summer days. Even in the snowy days of winter 2017 I played." - on stream # "KOBE!!!" -Hitting a bow shot in game. # "Spicy stuff." - Usually in response to someone. Trivia * Zak is the organizer of Valor UHC. **Ifigs14 is the host of Valor. * Zakattack other hobby besides YouTube is Sports. (Specifically Basketball) *Zak has confirmed that Valor UHC has nothing to do with Pokemon references. This can be found in his skywars video, "Valor explained." *A slight New York accent could be made out of Zak, as his father grew up in New York. (Born in Palestine) *He can speak a handful of words in many languages, including Spanish and Arabic, but can't speak sentences. *Zak has never had any serious injury, but if he could name his worst one it would be when his finger was spammed between the car door. *He used to play PE Minecraft back in the day (2012). *Zak has participated in every Valor UHC. *Zak explained one time how he almost got invited to a reddit recorded round with players like Flouzemaker, TommySX. Gallery TBACategory:ZakattackYT Category:Participant Category:Season 1 Participant Category:Person Category:YouTuber